


Supergirl - “Thirst”

by geowizard



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, Other, Vampire Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geowizard/pseuds/geowizard
Summary: This episode takes place after Elseworlds. Following his encounter with Cisco and Breacher, Crucifer turns his sights to Earth-38 and Kara Danvers. Can Kara escape the evil vampire's wrath unscathed?





	Supergirl - “Thirst”

We open on a seemingly ordinary robbery at Fourth Street Bank. “Everyone get down on the ground!” the first robber yells, brandishing his gun.  
“Hurry up! Go, go, go!,” the second robber urges.  
James is there, getting his finances in order. “Where are you, Supergirl?,” he says under his breath.  
“I can’t let you do that,” Kara says triumphantly.  
She fights and incapacitates the robbers. “Whoo, nothing like a couple of good old-fashioned robbers before lunch,” she quips.  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Crucifer says. He and his British acolyte, Milton, proceed to sink their fangs into the robbers and drain them completely, killing them.  
“Crucifer. What brings you to our lovely Earth?” Kara asks.  
“You. Come with us,” he commands.  
“I can’t do that,” Kara says, and charges Crucifer.  
“Well, boss, we tried,” Milton says.  
Crucifer mesmerizes Kara. “Come with us.” He pulls out an extrapolator, and opens a breach. Kara follows him into the breach. James jumps in at the last second. 

“Have you seen Kara?” Alex asks J’onn at the DEO.  
“No, I haven’t. But I’m not concerned,” J’onn replies.  
“What? She’s not here. I called Lena. She said that Kara hasn’t shown up at work.”  
“There’s a 97% chance that Supergirl is fine,” Brainy says.  
“She’d better be,” Haley casually threatens.  
“She’ll turn up eventually,” J’onn assures her.  
“Alex. I am with Kara,” James says.  
“Where are you?” Alex asks.  
“Some old street,” he says hesitantly.  
“Could you be more specific?” she says irritatedly.  
“Some old street across from a very creepy-looking house,” James adds.  
“Is the street lined with orchids?” Alex asks.  
“Yes! At least, I think so. Purple flowers as far as the eye can see. How did you know?”  
“A hunch. How did you get there?”  
“They breached us here,” James tries to explain.  
“A breach? Should I get Cisco involved?”  
“Yes. Tell Cisco we have a Code Violet,” he says, and hangs up.  
“Vampires? Holy crap!”  
“What are you doing there?” Milton asks.  
“Nothing. I’m not here,” James tries. Milton mesmerizes him.

“Cisco? Code Violet-43,” Alex says succinctly, and hangs up.  
“Code Violet!,” Cisco exclaims.  
“Code Violet?” Barry asks, perplexed.  
“Kara was taken to Earth-43 by vampires,” Cisco explains.  
“Let me leave a note for Caitlin and Nora.” A second passes. “Okay, done.” They depart. “Man, I really need to study the codes.”

Kara awakens on the floor in a strange house, restrained with Kryptonite, with Crucifer’s acolyte standing over her. “We will turn you and send you back to your second planet for conquest. How ironic is that, Kryptonians dooming two worlds?” she sneers.  
“How do they know?” Kara asks, stunned. She attempts to escape the Kryptonite chains, without success.  
“There’s a Kara on every Earth,” Harrison Wells-43 tells her.  
“Harry?”  
“Not exactly. Call me Harrison.”  
“I’m gonna get us out of here, Harrison.”  
“Good luck with that. Oh, your friend is here, too,” he says, motioning to James.  
“James? How are you here?”  
“I jumped in after you. Couldn’t lose my best reporter,” James says, nursing a nasty head wound.  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Not a problem,” he assures her. “I know you would do the same for me.”  
“It’s a big problem-,” Kara starts to say, before the acolyte interrupts her.  
“Enough of this chitchat,” she commands, and sinks her fangs into Kara’s neck. Kara convulses violently and loses consciousness.

Cisco breaches him and Barry into the house, where the vamps are stunned by the intruders. Barry takes this opportunity to punch some of them. “Everybody out,” he commands.  
“Hands up, fangs out,” Cisco instructs.  
Barry speeds Kara out. “Kara, are you okay?”  
“It’ll be at least an hour before she wakes up,” Cisco informs him. “In the meantime, how do you plan to keep the vamps from getting back in there and continuing their nefarious deeds?”  
Just then, a sudden whoosh of air enters the atmosphere, enveloping the vamps in a flat tornado. “You’re not in Kansas anymore, bitches,” Zari Tomaz declares.  
“How-How did you get here?” Cisco asks, stunned. “Great entrance line, by the way.”  
“Thanks, I workshopped it on the way here. Mick heard that Kara was in trouble, so he stole the Jumpship and went here. I followed him to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid,” she says, looking across to Mick Rory, who is nudging the still-unconscious Kara.  
He punches her, and she awakes, coughing. “Like that,” Zari adds.  
“See? She’s fine,” he says.  
“How did you know that I was in trouble?” Kara asks, struggling to stand up.  
“Oh, I tracked your phone. It said that you were on an Earth that you’ve never gone to.”  
“Phones can do that? Wait, back up. You tracked my phone?!”  
“I was just worried about you, Skirt.”  
“On Earth-27, all phones come with parallel-earth tracking capabilities,” Zari explains.  
“Well, I’m fine. So, you can stop tracking me,” Kara says, hoping that Mick will take the hint.  
He does not. “Hear that? She’s fine. We can leave now.”  
“No, we have to help them take down the vampires,” Zari reminds him.  
“Vampires? I’m out,” he says. “Those things creep me out.” He starts to head for the Jumpship.  
“Mick-,” Zari yells after him.  
“What’s his pro-,” Kara starts to ask before she begins to have a headache. As the pain goes down to her eyes, she screams and covers her mouth, then opens it to reveal two fangs. “See? I’m fine,” she says, muffled.

“We Legends have a rule,” Zari says to Mick. “We finish what we start.”  
“I thought our only rule was ‘don’t alter the past,’” Mick says.  
“No, that’s our cardinal rule.”  
“Another rule? We’ve been giving Ray too much power.” He sighs. “Fine. I’ve always wanted to stake a vampire,” he says, raising a stake and charging at Kara.  
Barry stops him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Mick.”  
“Yeah, I’m our best shot at defeating these guys,” Kara says. Barry gestures to her that her fangs are still out, and she struggles to retract them, looking constipated for a second, before succeeding in doing so.  
“No, I’m my best shot,” Mick says. He aims his stake at an unsuspecting vamp and misses, as Zari releases the tornado, and the vamps fly away.  
“Why did you do that?” Kara asks, perplexed.  
“I had to let them go, but I put Mick’s phone in one of them, so hopefully they’d lead us to their secret base,” Zari reveals. Mick gives her a look.  
“Smart,” Cisco comments.  
“How did you even know to envelop them in the first place?” Barry asks, awed.  
“Since Constantine joined us, we’ve had to take down a vamp or two,” she explains.  
“Oh, remember when we thought Darhk was a vampire?” Mick asks.  
“Good times,” Zari says sarcastically.  
“These are the good times,” Cisco sings.  
“Read the room, man,” James advises.

“I thought I caught him off guard,” Mick says to Zari.  
“There is no catching them off guard,” Zari replies.  
“Right, which is why we’re gonna need all the help we can get,” Harrison says.  
“Did someone say help?” Nia Nal-43 asks.  
James jumps back. “Nia? When did you get here?”  
“We are S.T.A.R.V.E.,” Lena Luthor-43 explains. “Southern Tennessee-Atlanta Resistance to Vampires and Elves.”  
“We’re in Atlanta?” Cisco asks.  
“Elves?” Barry asks the more pressing question.  
“It’s becoming an epidemic,” Ben Lockwood-43 informs them.  
“Lockwood? But you’re evil,” Kara says aloud.  
“What?” Realization dawns across his face. “Oh, these guys are from another Earth. Did you introduce yourse-”  
“We heard,” Kara interrupts him. “Listen, can you help us defeat these guys or not?”  
“Who?” asks Nia.  
“These vamps from Earth-19 who have invaded this planet,” Harrison clarifies.  
“Fang check!” Lena yells. Suddenly, the three S.T.A.R.V.E. members punch our heroes in their noses, and Kara’s fangs appear.  
“You betrayed us! Take them away!” shouts an enraged Lockwood. A fight breaks out, and the S.T.A.R.V.E. members are easily dispatched.

“She’s a victim,” Nia realizes. “It all makes sense.”  
“What makes sense,” Barry pants.  
“Unwilling vamps have scars at the points of impact,” she explains, and moves Kara’s hair back to find her scars.  
“What’s the plan, Harrison?” Lena asks.  
“Kara will infiltrate the coven and tell us where and when their next gathering is,” Harrison says.  
“Let’s kick some undead ass!” Mick yells.  
“That’s the spirit,” Zari commends him.  
“Each of the covens have distinctive marks on their shoulders,” Nia explains.  
“Many of them also have different weaknesses,” Lena adds.  
“Wooden and silver stakes, garlic, holy water, sometimes two or more of those,” Lockwood clarifies.

Kara infiltrates the coven. “My name is Kara Danvers. I’m one of you.”  
“Kara, huh?” Barry Allen-43 says. “That’s a pretty name.”  
“I heard about you,” Maggie Grace-43 reveals. “You’re a reporter, right?”  
“Yes,” Kara replies.  
“We have some fresh blood here,” Sam Arias-43 explains, gesturing to a human captive. “I was next up, but I figure we should give the new girl a taste.”  
“I don’t think that’s necessary. He’s all yours, Sam.”  
“No, please. I insist,” Sam says. Kara moves to drink from the captive, but instead punches Sam. A fight breaks out and Kara is captured as the other heroes bear witness.

“Stand down or she gets it!” blares Crucifer.  
“You don’t want to do this!” Kara yells back.  
“Will they kill her?” James asks.  
“No. That would be merciful,” Lena explains. “They would extract her fangs.”  
“And that’s bad, right?” Mick asks.  
“Very bad,” Lockwood responds. “She wouldn’t be able to consume blood without assistance for a year.”  
“She could die. We can’t let that happen! Stand down!” Barry orders.  
“Glad to see you’ve finally come to your senses,” Crucifer says, and departs with Kara in tow.  
“Dick,” Lena mutters. Nia jabs her. “What?”

“What do we do?” Cisco asks at the S.T.A.R.V.E. base. “We’re obviously outnumbered.”  
“We fight fire with fire,” Nia replies. “Release the wolves!”  
“What?” exclaims an astonished Zari.  
“Werewolves,” Lena explains. “Their venom is lethal to most of these vampires.”  
“This is our last resort,” Lockwood reveals. “We haven’t released them in ages.”  
“Are we sure that that’s a good idea?” Barry asks.  
“Where even is Kara?” James inquires.  
“According to Mick’s phone, she’s on Mt. Coolidge,” Zari says. “Let’s go.”  
“I’m still mad about that, you know,” Mick says.  
“Oh, relax, Mick. You’ll get it back.”

We open on a restrained Kara, as Crucifer addresses her among a crowd of his followers.  
“Kara Danvers, you are hereby convicted of treason of the highest order and are sentenced to extraction,” Crucifer blares. “Do you accept your punishment?”  
“Yes,” Kara nods. As the extractor moves the pliers closer and closer to Kara’s right fang, Kara gathers her last inch of strength. She breaks through her wooden restraints, sending them flying, and engages Crucifer. A fight breaks out.  
“That’s a cool name, S.T.A.R.V.E.,” Cisco says over the din.  
“It’s a pun because we want to starve the vampires,” Lockwood explains.  
“Yeah, I caught that.”  
“You’re a kind soul,” Maggie says to Kara. “If you want, I could come to your Earth and help you with the transition.”  
“That’s so nice of you. But I wouldn’t want to take you away from your life here,” Kara replies.  
“It’s no problem. I don’t have much of a life here anyway. I was turned at a young age.”  
“Oh, that’s terrible.”  
“Meh, it’s what I deserve.”

Eventually, the vampires are apprehended.  
“Do you have a Pipeline on this Earth?” Kara asks Harrison.  
“Why, yes,” comes the response.  
“We’ll take the ones over here,” Barry says.  
“I have a special plan for these two,” Lauren Haley-43 interjects.  
“Have you been listening to us the whole time?” Cisco asks.  
“She has,” Nia replies.  
“Damn,” Kara says, and Barry gasps.  
Haley punches Crucifer. “Do you accept your punishment?”  
“Yes,” Crucifer says resignedly.  
Haley extracts his left fang, and Crucifer screams in pain. “One down, one to go.” She extracts his right fang. “Get him out of my sight,” she says to one of her agents. “Now you, what’s your name?” she asks of Crucifer’s acolyte and Kara’s sire.  
“Cassie,” Cassie reveals.  
“Cassie, do you accept your punishment?”  
“Never!” Cassie speeds away, but is caught by Haley.  
“Nice trick,” Haley says sarcastically. “Too bad it didn’t work. I’m gonna take you to my field.”  
“Field?” Kara wonders aloud.  
“Private execution field,” Lena clarifies. Zari blinks.  
“Let’s get out of here, huh?” proposes Cisco.  
“Last week,” Barry avers him.  
“You are welcome anytime, of course,” Nia tells them.  
“See you never!” James yells as he enters the breach.  
Kara playfully punches him before departing, but Cisco stops her.  
“Who is this?” he asks, gesturing to Maggie.  
“This is Maggie. She’s with us now,” Kara says.  
Barry and Cisco follow, and the breach closes.

“Are you okay, Kara? I was so worried about you,” Alex says.  
“I’m fine,” Kara lies. Alex jabs Kara, and her fangs extend. Alex gasps, then quickly regains her composure.  
“It’s okay. We’ll get through this,” Alex promises. “Do you still like ice cream?”  
“Only one way to find out,” Kara says, and immediately speed-eats an entire bowl of ice cream. “You know it!”  
“Some things never change,” Alex comments.  
“Oh, man. Now I have a headache,” Kara whines.

We cut to Haley’s field, where the agent addresses a restrained Cassie. “There’s no escape, Cassandra,” Haley says, her voice dripping with contempt.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Cassie argues. She breaks the wood, sends it flying, nullifies her restraints, and confronts Haley. “You should leave this Earth and never come back.”  
“I’m not afraid of you,” Haley says.  
“You should be,” Cassie advises before draining Haley and leaving her body in the middle of her own field.

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this two years ago. I am a huge Arrowverse fan, and noticed that Crucifer was an unresolved plot line of the series. I always thought that it would be neat to see Kara as a vampire. Leave kudos if you like!


End file.
